V.C. Andrews Wiki
Welcome to The V.C. Andrews Wiki The wiki about Virginia Andrews and the number of books that she has written along with her ghost writer Andrew Neiderman, the man who kept us reading, long after her death. We are currently in need of people to help us edit, you can start editing now. since (December) (2008) "You're the grandchild Mrs. Cutler would want the most, and you're the one she gave away." - Mrs. Dalton to Dawn Longchamp, in Dawn Pg. 255. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. 01/12/2009: The publisher for all V.C. Andrews books has released the name of the next series following the Delia Series, it is called Heavenstone Secrets, a released date has not been set. For more details, please visit Simon & Schuster.com or visit The Complete V.C. Andrews website. ---- 12/16/2008 There is a new book series currently being written, it's called: The Heavenstone Secrets. It's release date has yet to be set. View Source ---- 12/10/08: There was an error in the last upate, The Landry is not in production. There have been talks of producing the series and shooting will most likely begin in 2009, more info will be posted soon...(click here for more info). ---- 12/09/2008 The Landry is currently is production, the release date has not been set, however the miniseries will air on Lifetime. ; Characters * Lillian Booth * Dawn Longchamp * Rain Hudson * Ruby Landry * Audrina ; Series * The Hudson Series * The Landry Series * The DeBeers Series * The Cutler Series * Delia Series ; People * V.C. Andrews * Andrew Neiderman ; The Longchamp Family Dawn Longchamp Christie Longchamp Jimmy Longchamp Fern Longchamp ; The Cutler Family Lillian Booth Philip Cutler Clara Sue Cutler Laura Sue Cutler }} ;January 12, 2009 / Delia's Heart & Delia's Crossing :Delia's Heart will soon be available in Mass Paperback and Hardcover, get them wherever books are sold! ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Heart :Delia's Heart will be available December 30, 2008 Hardcover comes out December 30, 2008 ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Crossing :Out now, while supplies last... Including in Hardcover ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Gift :Delia's Gift will be available January 27, 2009 This Hardcover will be available February 3, 2009 *'Where to buy???' *Local Grocery Store *Any Book Store *Wal-Mart (They don't have it online, but just go to your local Wal-Mart anyway, they do sell V.C. Andrews Books.) *'Shop Online' *Target *Borders *Barnes & Noble *Amazon.com *Simon Says.com Virginia Andrews Memorial Page. This page features the life and death of a gifted writer, Virginia C. Andrews. Even long after her death her ghost writer Andrew Neiderman, continues each of books with such talent and keeps readers on the edge of their seats. V.C. Andrews Memorial Page... Here is a list of similarities from the different series of books that were written by V.C. Andrews, for more comparisons (click here). *'Faked Pregnancies:' Glady's Tate fakes a pregnancy, when her husband Octavius rapes and gets Gabrielle pregnant with Paul. - The Landry Series. Georgia Booth fakes her pregnancy when her husband Jed Booth rapes and gets their niece Lillian pregnant with Charlotte. - The Cutler Series *'Unbrotherly Love:' Philip Cutler lusts for his half sister Dawn Longchamp and has either tried or successfully raped her many times. - The Cutler Series. *'Wicked Grandmothers:' Grandmother Cutler hates all her grandchildren including their mother Laura Sue, she treats her granddaughter Dawn the worst out of everyone, - The Cutler Series. Olivia Foxworth, locks all four of her grandchildren up in the westwing of Foxworth Hall. Olivia looks at Chris, Cathy, Cory and Carrie Dollangagner with disgust and states they are all sinners from hell and that she can't ever love them. - The Dollangagner Series Heaven Casteel holding tarot cards, behind her is Tony Tatteron and possibly either Fanny or Leigh - The Casteel Series. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman Category:Book Series Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Places